Flight 1023
by fithola
Summary: The tropical super-storm simply named "Z" not only knocks Flight 1023 off course but causes the Boeing 737-900 to plummet from the skies and crash land on to an unknown island. A group of strangers, the survivors of Flight 1023, must now band together to survive the island and the traitors within their midst. Richonne-Centric. Ensemble TWD cast. A/U. No Zombies.
1. Day 1 - Destruction

**Day 1 – Destruction**

Thunder roars above with a dark rage as lightening races across the skies. Freezing water crashes against him as the thick raindrops pelt his skin with razor sharp stingers. He pushes against the current as he swims to shore with only one thing on his mind, his son. He has to find his son, Carl.

He propels himself forward with each swing of his arm until finally his knees scrap the ocean floor. He claws the ground to stable his steps, throwing his head back gasping in a cleansing breathe. He stumbles onto the hard pack sand, it holds his heavy footsteps as he glances back to the raging waves of the ocean. He looks up the shore and sees her. Her names presses against his tongue, Michonne.

Rain water pours down her dark chocolate skin; her long dreadlocks are weighed down by the heavy down pour. Her focus on the ground below her; she's hunch over with tone arms moving frantically, pumping at the ground. That's when he notices the body laying in front of her. His heart pauses for a beat, then doubles in effort as he notices the familiar yellow and blue sneakers.

Carl.

"CARL!" He yells. A jolt of adrenaline pulse through him and propels him forward towards the woman pumping life into his son.

"CARL!"

He lands beside her bringing up hard pack sand that his her arm. She's not distracted by him, she doesn't glance up from her tasks and for that he'll forever be grateful. She pumps his chest with rhythmic steady beats, before she leans over and breathe into his parted lips. One breathe, a pause then another before she returns to pumping the spot where his heart is located.

Rick watches helplessly as Michonne tries to save his son's life. "How long as he been under?"

"I think… a couple of minutes," her voice is smooth only a hint of accent resides within her words. She speaks calmly unlike the feelings that contrast with the raging storm around them. Her eyes narrow on Carl as rain pelts her face.

"Come on, Carl! Come on!" Rick pleads with his son stroking his wet hair and holding his hand. She leans down to breath into his mouth again, one breathe, a pause then another. She returns to pumping at his heart again when Carl suddenly begins to cough up ocean water. In the same breathe they both release a sigh of relief. He gently rolls Carl onto his side, allowing him to clear his lungs and windpipes. The woman rubs his back soothing him, whispering that everything is going to be alright.

He's not sure if the whispers are for herself or for Carl; he removes his eyes from Carl and looks up at the woman's face, up into Michonne's brown eyes as the same moment she looks at him.

Azure eyes bore into hers, she's stun at the intensity of the stare. The heavy rain washes his face and brightens the burn of his eyes. A part of her wants to break the eyes contact another part of her wants to stay lock in the embrace of his eyes. The boy, Carl's father, Rick. He gives her a single nod of thanks before his eyes returns to his son.

"Hey… hey… are you okay?" He asks in a soft whisper.

The young boy nods and tries to sit up.

"Slowly," She adds.

Carl nods and looks from his father to her and then back at his father. He coughs again, clears his throat and asks: "What happened?"

She looks up from him into his father's blue eyes as he stares at her before looking back at his son.

"I remember turbulence… and the plane-" He cuts himself off as his eyes goes to towards the ocean. Rick follows his eyes first, then Michonne. The three move to their feet slowly as thick rain water stabs their expose flesh with needle like stings. Another clap of thunder sounds above them, lightening follows a few seconds later illuminating the scene before them. The destruction of Flight 1023.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **First, I'm sorry for the super short chapter.**

 **Second, I know... I know... I'm starting another story and have not finished the others I've started. My mind is cluttered. Once I get a story in my mind, I get 'blocked' until I pen it down. This one of several that's been on my mind and can't get out but this one has been bothering me for a while now until... finally I penned it down. I just decided to post it.**

 **Third, let me know your thoughts. I may just keep this one for myself and write it at my leisure. Also, I think this story may have already been done (let me know, so I can give the writer their due).**

 **Lastly, as always Thank you for reading!**


	2. Day 1 - Tormented

**Day 1 – Tormented**

Michonne, Carl, and Rick all slowly move to their feet as thick rain water stabs their expose flesh with needle like stings. Another clap of thunder sounds above them, lightening follows a few seconds later illuminating the scene before them, the destruction of Flight 1023.

One third of the Boeing 737-900 is aflame, melting, and crumbling into the massive boulders of the jagged shore that thrusts into the ocean. Flames from the burning plane illuminates the dark skies of the storm. Further out into the horizon jetting out the dark waters another part of the plane vertically bobs and sinks into the raging waters.

Against the howls of the wind and thunder of the skies, screams and cries of people fill the air. Thrashing bodies fight the wrath of the ocean for their freedom. Rick's, Michonne's, and Carl's eyes goes to a fiery silhouette of a man; he screams with arms waving wildly as he jump from the section of the burning plane.

Michonne gasp as the man crash against the rocky boulder before plummeting into the pounding waves. Rick pulls Carl to him and covers his eyes, the young boy hugs his father a moment before returning his eyes to the scene of death and destruction before them. Several more bodies litter the boulders of the rocky shore, some move slowly against the glistening wet surface while others lay dangerously still.

The middle section of the plane violently floats in the wildly pulsing water about half a mile from shore, several figures scream as they stand on the wing of the plane. The roof riven open as if a fragile egg still smoldering in the heavy rain.

Bellowing above them thunder and lightning continues its dance of torture, sheets of rain pours from the heaven blinding and drowning the living as the ocean tries to swallow it's victim whole. A large wave rises from the horizon and hurtles toward the shore swallowing all that lay in its wake; the winged section of the plane rises with the wave moving towards the shore before being yank away from the land with the residing wave. The people who were once standing on the outstretch wing are inhaled by the ocean's embrace.

Their eyes find each other and at once Michonne and Rick race in the raging storm towards the tormented ocean. Carl falls in step with them trying to keep up, near the edge of the shore Rick pulls up short and turns to the boy.

"Stay here!"

"Dad! I can help!"

"You almo-" Rick cuts himself off, "You're not one hundred percent! I need you to stay on shore."

"I'm a good swimmer, I can help!"

"Carl!"

"Dad, please let me help."

"Look," Michonne says stepping up between father and son, she points along the shore line and their eyes follow. There several bodies litter along the shore, some further up on the beach away from the pounding waves of the ocean and others at the edge, half on land and half in the ocean.

"Pull the people away from the water, try to move them further up on the beach," Michonne instructs, "Your father and I will try to get the people in the water and pull them to shore. It is your job to pull them away from the water and further up on the beach. Can you do that?"

"Yea… I can."

"Good!" Michonne says lowering herself to him, "Don't get in the water pass your waist, the current is strong."

Carl stares into Michonne's brown eyes and nod, "Okay."

"If you get tired, stop and rest."

Carl looks over to his father and nods; he then turns running through the heavy rain towards the first person laying at the cusp of the ocean and shore.

Rick and Michonne continues into the tormented ocean as they wade into the cold water, he turns to her with his blue eyes boring into hers, "Thank you for that."

"He reminds me of my son, he just wants to help."

His eyes goes to Carl as he helps a boy around his age up the beach. He brings his eyes back to Michonne, "If you get tired, stop and rest."

She stares into his eyes glowing bright even in the midst of the storm, she nods repeating the same to him, "If you get tired, stop and rest."

Rick nods at her, a small smirk plays at the corner of his lips.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Simultaneously they dive head first into the freezing water.


	3. Day 1 - Dire

**Day 1 – Dire**

It is the hope and determination in her brown eyes that gives him courage. It is her caring spirit that causes him to almost smile at her, Rick nods at her, a small smirk plays at the corner of his lips as he takes in the sight of her.

"Ready?"

She nods again and simultaneously they dive head first into the freezing water.

XxXx00000xXxX

The raging storm calms, thunder and lightning abates, and the rain comes down in a steady sheets. The sky darkens as night approaches. The temperature of the water drops several more degrees. Michonne's teeth violently chatter against each other as she fights against the cold water towards the shore with one arm while holding onto a Latina young woman wearing the flight attendant uniform. The young woman is unconscious but breathes; once Michonne reaches the shore, she pulls her tired body out the water and drags the girl along with her.

Almost immediately Carl appears next to her, he looks tired but determined. He grabs one of the girl's arm while Michonne holds onto the other and the two make their way up the beach towards the collection of survivors. When they reach the area, Michonne and Carl gently put the young woman down; Carl makes sure the girl is breathing before he starts back to the shoreline to help pull the next body up the beach. Michonne starts back towards the water when her eyes catches Rick as he tries to calm down a woman who looks frantic, Michonne walks over to the two and drops to her knees.

"My husband! Have you seen my husband?" She asks tears and rain water mixes on her caramel skin, her bottom lip quivers against the cold.

"We're still pulling people out of the water," Rick says calmly.

"Are you okay?" Michonne asks softly.

"My husband... he was next to me holding my hand and then the big wave came… my husband!" She cries, her wide eyes darting back and forth across the dark waters.

"What's your husband's name? How does he look like and we'll look for him," Rick gently says.

Michonne looks up to growing number of people on the beach, Carl and a man with long shaggy hair walk up the shore. An older man with gray hair heavily leans against Carl as he limps alongside of him while the man holds a limp body with long blonde hair in his arm. Once they reach the others the man puts the limp girl down and starts back towards the water. He glances over his shoulder quickly before he does a double take, he immediately turns and rushes towards them. His eyes dropping from Michonne to the woman that Rick tries to comfort.

"SASHA!"

Her head snaps up, she burst in more tears as she propels herself away from Rick and onto her feet. She stumbles but runs towards the man.

"DARYL!"

"SASHA!" The man, Daryl, yells.

Daryl lifts the woman from the ground as he hugs her tightly. She collapse in his arm, crying in relief. Daryl hugs his wife the ache of relief from finding her brings him to his knees, pulling her along with him. Sasha wraps her arms tighter around his neck and buries her face in his neck as she sobs in relief. He rubs her back before loosening the hold of his hug, he pulls away from her placing her face in the palm of his hand needing to see her face. Sasha blinks wildly, trying to clear her vision from tears and rain water, wanting to take in his ruggedly handsome face. She caress his cheek, tracing his jawline with her fingertips. Daryl pulls Sasha closer and showers her face with kisses.

Michonne guess this is the woman's husband. She doesn't know how long her and Rick have been in and out of freezing water pulling out other survivors but soon they were join by other survivors helping their efforts. One of the first one to join their effort was Daryl, he said he was searching for his wife and was relentless with his search saving anyone he came across.

Michonne looks away from the scene of the husband and wife embracing each other, her heart aches for that kind of love. She glances at Rick who's penetrating blue eyes are on her; Michonne breath hitches at the intensity of his gaze. She rips her eyes away from him and returns them to the couple at the same moment Daryl's hands drop to Sasha's extended belly. Michonne gasps at the sight finally noticing the woman's condition. She's pregnant. Michonne quickly glance around, all of a sudden their situation has become more dire with the pregnant woman in their midst.

"Is the baby okay?" Daryl asks with a shaky breathe.

"I don't know… I don't know," Sasha sobs.

Daryl hugs and soothes his wife as Michonne and Rick looks on.

"She's pregnant," Michonne breathes.

"Yea…" Rick says with a heavy sigh.

"What are we going to do?" Michonne asks staring at Rick with wide eyes.


	4. Day 1 - Fatigue

**Day 1 - Fatigue**

They watch as the man, Daryl, hugs and soothes his wife, Sasha. He rubs her back and caresses her face before moving to rub her extended belly. Michonne's stomach and heart drops simultaneously with a distraught ache at the sight of the woman. Thunder roars above them seconds before lightening lights the darkening skies, their situation becoming direr with pregnant woman.

"She's pregnant," Michonne breathes.

"Yea…" Rick says with a heavy sigh.

"What are we going to do?" she asks staring at Rick with frantic eyes.

"First, we're going to finish saving and helping as many people as we can."

 **XxXx00000xXxX**

Every part of her body aches. Michonne pulls the skinny chocolate skin boy out the water and collapse next to him. The cold water laps at her thighs as she stares up at the night skies, trying to will her body to move but fatigue claims her to the depth of her marrow. The rain suddenly stopped some time ago, the sun set about twenty minutes prior plunging them into the night only illuminated by the dancing stars of the dark night.

Their search for the day at an end until the sun rises again, giving the light to search for any other survivors. Michonne prays that anyone still alive in the freezing water survives the night. Turning her head she looks at the boy who lies next her, he stirs and groans in pain but he's alive and for the moment that's all that matters to her. She looks away from him and closes her eyes while she does a mental inventory of her own body. Her muscles are sore and aches from her constant running, swimming, and pulling people from the mouth of the ocean.

Weariness succumbs her moments before she sees a flicker of light behind her closed eyes. She forces her eyelids open and looks up to the tall man with a medium build, broad shoulders and dark hair. He wears a pilot uniform and holds up a makeshift torch. Even in the flickering light Michonne can tell he's attractive but there is something that automatically grates on her nerves and causes unease to boil in the pit of her stomach. She tries to pull herself up into a sitting position but her muscles screams in protest.

"I GOT TWO LIVE ONE HERE!" He calls out into the night.

Within a minute Michonne hears two set of footsteps shifting on sand towards her; she tenses as a tall black man with board shoulders and a shorter Hispanic man with a hard face come into view, both men looking annoyed as they take in Michonne and the young boy besides her. The pilot hands the Hispanic man the torch before he bends down and picks her up. Michonne groans in pain and frustrations at the lack of control over her fatigue body, she cringes as the man touches her.

"Shhh… I got you." He whispers dropping his lips near her ear. She shudders with disgust at the gesture, thinking it's the cool night the pilot pulls her closer. Her eyes fall back to young boy who's being scoop up by the black man carelessly. The earlier heaviness of weariness flees from her body as she's carried by the pilot to the gather group of survivors. She recognize the pilot from earlier; he was one of the able survivors who focused on saving people from the part of the plane that crashed into the boulders. She's thankful for his help even with gnawing unease clawing at her chest.

As they near the improvised camp Michonne notices that someone started a fire, it's a decent size but still small for the amount of people gather around. The group of five make their way to the larger crowd, the tall black man drops the young boy onto the sand almost haphazardly while the pilot gently lowers her onto the ground near the flames. He smiles but the gesture doesn't quite reach his eyes, the smile only causes the gnawing to intensify. He caresses a stray lock of hair from her face, Michonne suppresses another shudder from his touch. Her inner compass instructing her to get away from this man while the gnawing feeling churns her stomach.

"Thank you," She mumbles.

"You're more than welcome," He says with another smile, this time his eyes light up but in a crude and dark way that causes her to shiver. Thinking it's the cool wind from the dark ocean he nods towards the fire and tries to lift her again.

"Let's get you closer to the fire. Warm you up and dry you out."

Summoning all of her strength she holds up her hand and pulls herself up onto her feet.

"Thanks but I'm fine."

Michonne checks on the boy she pulled from the ocean, a young woman with shoulder length brown hair in a flight attendant uniform bandages his leg. Once the boy is okay, she tiredly moves away from the pilot feeling his eyes crawl all over her. She searches the desolate faces of the survivor, not sure what she's looking for until she sees Carl. He sits close by the fire with the dark forest behind him; Michonne's eyes goes from Carl to his father, Rick, who sits close while he talks to his son. As she approaches them Rick's eyes flashes up to greet hers, his face lights up at the sight of her.

She pushes a tired smile across her face as he quickly ambles to his feet. He moves like she feels and meets her halfway, once the distance between them is close Rick gently places his hand on her shoulder and gives her a light squeeze. At the contact Michonne immediately relaxes as he guides her to Carl's side and instructs her to sit in the spot he just vacated. Once seated, he removes his hand and sits on the other side of Carl placing some distance between them. Michonne misses the gently contract but is satisfied with his nearness.

"Michonne!" Carl smiles with delight at the sight of her. "Dad was just saying he was going to go look for you."

Another smile pulls at her lips, she looks from Carl to Rick who hides his blush with the shadow of the campfire.

"Really?"

"I haven't seen you in a while, I was starting to worry."

"I told him you were okay but he was going to go back in the water looking for you," Carl confesses. She can see the hints of fear from the thought of his father going into the dark waters.

In the midst of the dire situation a giddiness at the thought of a concern Rick Grimes causes a lightness to flutter in her chest, she can't bring herself to look into his eyes as says, "That's sweet and thoughtful but I'm okay."

"Are you?" Rick asks waiting for her eyes to come to his before he continues, "Are you okay?"

"Everything hurts," She confesses.

"Me too," Carl whines.

Rick chuckles, he nods in agreement, "I'm feeling every bit of my age multiply by ten."

"Muscles I never knew I ever had hurts," Carl adds.

Michonne agrees, "My muscles' muscles hurt."

Carl snickers and nods his head causing his long brown hair to fall across his forehead and partly in his right eye.

"Try and get some sleep, the both of you."

"What about you? You need to rest as well."

His eyes twinkle at her concern, a half smile pulls at the corner of lips. It is the combination of his eyes and pull of his lips that she likes. It is much different than the pilot's terse smile, Rick's causes her to relax and feel hopeful in the midst of the unknown.

"Y'all go on and rest. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, now go ahead."

Carl lays back and closes his eyes while Michonne and Rick lock eyes. The attraction from their first meeting reignites as Rick takes in her salacious dark eyes and lush lips as Michonne's eyes commits his cobalt eyes to memory. The air between them heats up the cool night's wind, neither one looking away. A distance roll of thunder moans above them but it is a muffle cries of a survivor on the other side of the fire that pulls Michonne's attention from the intense gaze.

"Get some rest, Michonne," He whispers softly. Avoiding his gaze, she nods and moves closer to the fire hoping to dry out some as she lays down, almost immediately Carl inches closer to her. She smiles at his action remembering her own son, wondering if she'll ever get to see him again.

"Rick?" She murmurs against the wind.

"Yea?"

"Are we going to be okay? Will we survive this?" She asks trying to keep the fear from her voice but failing.

"We will, Michonne. We're going to be okay."

Cold, wet, sore, and hungry Michonne trusts and believes in the resolve in his voice. With his words ringing in her ears she closes her eyes and sleep sweeps over her covering her in a thick blanket of darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: A slightly longer chapter. I know several people asked for longer chapters but... *shrugs*.**

 **Also... one guess to who the pilot is.**

 **Thanks for reading, commenting, favoring, and following. As always it is appreciated.**


	5. Day 2 - Plan

**Day 2 – Plan**

 _She felt his eyes on her as soon as she started towards the assigned gate for her flight; she discreetly searched the gate trying to pin the gaze that was softly caressing her as if a physical touch. It wasn't until she sat down across from him that she felt the intensity of his stare. She took him in from the corner of her eyes as much as possible, he was handsome with a strong clean shave jawline, piercing blues eyes, and chestnut hair neatly trimmed and coiffed. He wore jeans, a button down shirt under a jean jacket that had a fleece collar and dark brown boots._

 _Michonne chanced a glance at him but she wasn't ready for the full power of those azure eyes. She was thankful she was already sitting down otherwise her knees would have buckled under his searing gaze; his eyes slipped from hers and slowly slid down her body, Michonne inhaled deeply as she felt the caress of his eyes as he looked her over. Even though she saw his eyes slowly crawl up her body, lingering on the slope of her neck and drinking in her lips, Michonne still wasn't ready for his penetrating blue stare. Her eyes flicker to full his bottom lips as his tongue quickly wet them before she returned her gaze back to his piercing blue orbs._

 _His eyes danced wickedly in the florescent lights of the airport terminal; she boldly stared back at him as she shifted in her seat at the eye-fucking they were engaged in. He dived into her eyes and Michonne refused to back down. She felt her nipples tighten and harden as her pussy throb at the sensual eye-fuck. She pressed her thighs together, hoping for some relief from the growing lust at her center. His eyes dropped to her neck and lips before licking his own again, slowly returning to look into her eyes._

 _The air between them sizzled as they gazed into each other's eyes as if they were the only ones in the terminal. In his blue eyes she saw every licentious act he wanted to do to her and by everything that was holy and unholy, Michonne wanted all the pleasure his eyes promised._ _Michonne glanced at her wristwatch and her lust laden mind went into overdrive as her body heated up with a wicked thought. The flight wasn't due to start boarding for another hour, plenty of time for a quick rump. She was going to act on her wanton impulse and suggest to the handsome stranger they both go use one of the 'family friendly restroom' but the eye-fuck was broken when his attention was pulled away from her._

 _He dropped his eyes to a young boy who sat beside him, the boy showed him something on his phone and the man nodded. Michonne took in the boy's long unruly hair, the same chestnut color as the man and similar blue eyes; she quickly surmised the young boy was his son._ _Once he satisfied the boy's question, his eyes returned to hers as a blushed accompany the sheepish look. Michonne could see the hints of embarrassment from his prior shameless eye-fuck; Michonne smiled at him, he wasn't the only one to act shamelessly. A part of her still wanted to act on her reckless thoughts but she pushed the thought away as she watched the father and son. She would be embarrassed if she acted on that behavior if her own son, Andre, was with her._

 _The pull and attraction to this strange man was sudden, powerful, and all consuming. She release a soft sigh, thankful she only had to endure a plane ride, abet ten hours, with this handsome man. She knew without a doubt that if she spent more time in this man's present she would find herself falling in love. She chanced another glance into the man's eyes and was greeted by a thousand watt smile. The eye-fuck he was doling out to her was powerful but it was a charming smile that set Michonne's heart to flutter wildly in her chest. His smile caused his eyes to dance with warmth, youthfulness, and something else Michonne couldn't name; Michonne decided that even though his eyes had the power to melt panties and part thighs that she liked his warm smile the best._

XxXx00000xXxX

Rick snaps awake, momentarily startled at his surroundings. Gloomy skies with thick menacing clouds looms above him. A fire struggling to remain alive flickers to his right. Dark forest with densely pack trees guard the inner layer of the land. To his left soundly sleeping in a tight ball is his son, Carl, with Michonne on the opposite side of him. Carl looks as if he's sleeping peacefully, Rick brushes Carl's hair from his face taking a moment grateful that his son is still alive. He looks over at Michonne, who fidgets in her sleep. If it wasn't for her Carl may- Rick doesn't allow the thought to complete in his mind. He moves his hand from Carl to gently touch Michonne's hand. Almost immediately her fidgeting stops, Rick thinks he has woken her up but she sighs deeply and remains asleep.

He stares at Carl and Michonne a little while longer before he glances around again, the sun struggles to make an appearance for the day but the thick clouds keeps it well hidden. Further out into the ocean the waves rises and crashes against the shore with pent up animosity, each wave larger than the one before as if trying to reach the survivors on the beach. The rocky boulder still holds part of the plane as well as the forever still bodies of the deceased.

Fighting exhaustion Rick pushes himself up from the ground, he stands over Michonne and Carl looking over the group of survivors. In the early hour of dawn many are restlessly sleeping while a few are huddle together. His first inclination is to check on some of the survivors when his attention is pull to the shoreline at the sound of a faint cry for help. Quickly moving away from the group of survivors, he rushes toward the shoreline where he's soon joined by Glenn, a young Asian man, who he met the night before while pulling people out the water and Daryl.

The three men work quickly but efficiently continuing their work from the day prior saving and pulling people out the cold waters. They bypass any of the dead conserving their energy for the ones who are still alive. The sun pushes higher into the sky and Rick notices a few more people are helping them, Michonne alongside of them. They take a quick moment and acknowledge each other before continuing with the tasks at hand.

It is hours later when Rick, exhausted finally comes out of the water and collapses on the sandy shore. He closes his eyes to the weight of exhaustion when he feels the sand shift next to him and a hand on his chest. Pulling his eyes open Michonne's face fill his vision, it's a lovely sight to behold; the image of her gliding through the airport terminal with a gentle sway to her hips take hold in his mind's eye. He thought she was attractive then but now wet and looking as fatigue as he feels, she looks even more beautiful.

"Are you okay?"

He simply nods before he pushes himself up into a sitting position. Michonne removes her hand from his chest and settles in next to him. They sit in a peaceful silence as they watch turmoil of loss and death before them.

"Are you okay?" Rick asks moving his eyes onto Michonne taking in her unruly beauty.

She turns to him and with bright brown eyes and gives him a tired but a genuine smile.

"Yea… I'm okay too."

Their eyes lock onto each other and even in the midst of the destruction and death the spark that ignited the first moment he looked at her as she scrolled through the terminal reignites. The physical attraction between them is palpable but Rick knows it is more than Michonne's exotic and unique beauty that attracts him to her. It is more than her outer appearance that draws him near her, that causes his eyes to seek her out and as he stares into her sensual brown eyes Rick knows Michonne is coming to terms with the same thoughts. His eyes drop to her lips for a brief second before he looks back into her eyes, her smile grows wider as he stares at her.

As her smile spreads, his does as well. He inhales and asks, "You feel it too?"

Michonne nods slowly, "Yes. I thought it was all in my head but yes, I feel it too."

Rick breathes a sigh of relief at her honesty. Her truth gives him the courage to confess more, "As soon as I saw you in the airport terminal I felt it. I didn't know what it was… I still don't but there's something about you."

Her eyes holds his as she remember the way he looked at her hours earlier when she made her way to their gate, "This physically attraction-"

"Nah," Rick cuts her off, "It is more than just a physically attraction. You have to admit that too."

Dark chocolate eyes pull away from his, it takes in their surrounding before they return to his awaiting blue stare. She nods again and admits his truth, "It is more than that but… look around us. We're surrounded by death, destruction, and the unknown. How can we… how can this work? This… whatever this is shouldn't be our focus."

It is Rick's turn to look around them, his eyes is on the dark waters when he answers, "I was worried last night when I didn't see you after sunset. I was worried something happened to you and when you walked up towards Carl and I-" Rick inhales a deep breath and takes a quick moment before he exhales.

He turns his piercing blue orbs upon her and continues, "I was so relieved, Michonne. I felt like I could hardly breathe but when I saw you, it was a cleansing breathe. Whatever is happening between us shouldn't be our main focus, surviving should be but I know I'll need you. I need you with me if we're going to survive this."

"I'm with you," Michonne replies with earnest.

Rick reaches out and Michonne automatically opens her hand to receive his. Staring into each other's eyes, Rick's hand wraps around hers as she gives him a wide smile. He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before he shifts closer to her.

They stare into each other's eyes as Rick shifts closer again and Michonne leans toward him, their moment of solitude is interrupted when Glenn walks up to them and practically throws himself onto the sand next to Rick. Daryl fills the space behind him; he remains standing but shifts from leg to leg. His eyes shifts between the two and their interlock hands, knowing he and Glenn just interrupted something.

"We've been looking for you," Glenn says to Rick before he leans over him towards Michonne and waves. "Hey, saw you earlier helping out. I'm Glenn."

"Michonne."

"How's that girl you pulled out this morning?" Rick asks.

"Maggie... Maggie is okay."

"I'm surprised she survived the night in the water," Rick comments.

"She's tough. She was drifting on a piece of the air plane."

Rick stifles a yawn and nods his head, "Yea, she is. Did she find her family?"

"She found her dad and sister. Her stepmom didn't make it. Her dad is pretty torn up."

"Sorry to hear that," Ricks offers before he turns to Daryl, "Your wife?"

It is Daryl turn to nod, before he says, "One of the survivors is a doctor, she and Carl are helping him triage some of the others survivors."

"What do we do now?" Glenn asks.

"We get some rest, then we look for more survivors."

"There's another group also looking for survivors," Michonne comments from his side, "One of the pilot and a few people with him."

"Have they found many people?" Glenn asks shifting onto his haunches.

Michonne looks around the beach briefly before she returns her eyes to Glenn, "I don't know."

"We need a game plan. We can't stay here forever, people have to be looking for us," Glenn says.

"Our flight… the plane should have landed yesterday afternoon. I am assuming by now the air traffic controllers must know that something has happened to the plane," Michonne adds.

Rick nods at Michonne's and Glenn's assessment.

"Somebody will find us soon. We'll be rescued soon," Glenn says with conviction.

"Yea but in the meantime we can't sit around waiting to be rescued," Daryl counters.

"I'm not saying that we sit around and wait. That's why we need a game plan."

"You said there's a pilot in the other group?" Rick asks Michonne, his eyes briefly glancing at their still connected hands.

"Yes."

"We need to connect with them, compare notes, and asks if he sent a distress signal out before the plane crashed. We need to find out what they know," Rick says.

"You said there's a doctor among the survivors?" Michonne asks Daryl.

"Yea.. Paul… Pierce… something Anderson."

Michonne nods and says, "We need a roster of survivors. It will help identify the deceased but also help note anybody with skills to help us survive or get in contact with help."

"I'll help," Rick offers.

"Thanks but I'm good, I met one of the flight attendance this morning, Rosita. She knows the pilot, I'll get her to help and enlist Sasha as well. We can get a list together of survivors. Do you think she'll be up for it?"

"Yea, she'll want to help as much as possible," Daryl says looking uncomfortable with the idea, "Just have her take it easy."

"I will."

"We need to find food and drinkable water," Daryl says.

The other nods in agreement, "I'll help as much as possible with that," Rick offers.

"I hate to say this but…" All eyes move to Glenn who moves to stand as he stares out to the still raging waves of the ocean, "We need to salvage anything usable from the plane and we have to do it soon, the plane is slowly moving away from the shore."

Daryl mumbles under his breath as he shifts besides Glenn. Rick pushes himself off the ground before he turns slightly and reaches out his hand to Michonne. She takes his offering and he helps pull her upright. With Michonne to his right, Glenn and Daryl to his left the four all watch the dark waves crashing against the shore like a young child throwing a tantrum. None of the gather want to return to the dark cold waters but they all know Glenn is right.

"I guess we have a game plan," Glenn mumbles.

"I guess we do."

* * *

 **A/N - Hello all! As always thank you for reading! I always appreciate it the time and effort you all put in reading my little stories.**

 **I know a long wait and a short chapter. I'm sorry, I'm trying something different with this story. Good news... I have the next chapter almost done, so they wait shouldn't be that long.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Day 2 - Leader

**Day 2 – Leader**

Daryl mumbles under his breath as he moves to stand as well. Rick pushes himself off the ground before he turns slightly and reaches out his hand to Michonne. She takes his hand and he helps pull her upright.

With Michonne to his right, Glenn, and Daryl to his left the four all watch the dark waves crashing against the shore like a young child throwing a tantrum.

"I guess we have a game plan," Glenn mumbles.

"I guess we do."

"We better get started… we're losing the light," Daryl says.

 **XxXx00000xXxX**

Before the four break and start on their tasks, a large commotion up the beach pulls their attention. The four look at each other before they starts in unison towards the noise. As they reach the sound, they take in the majority of the survivors surrounding the pilot as he stands between two men. One is a large thick body man with reddish hair and matching handle bar mustache, while the other is the black man who carried the young boy Michonne pulled from the water the night before. The two men looks as if they were engage in a fight and the pilot broke it up.

"Fighting each other will not save us! We need to come together in order to survive! We need to band together! I believe we each have an important part to play in our survival and only by working together are we going to survive this until help comes!"

"IS HELP COMING?" a person says from the crowd.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"HOW DID WE END UP HERE?"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"I CAN'T FIND MY BROTHER!"

"MY DAUGHTER! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Several more voices rise up and cry out their stress and concerns until the pilot raises his hand in to hush the crowd.

"I know you all are upset and have questions but please one at a time!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Rick smirks at the question that rises from the crowd, he turns to Michonne who wear a grimace. Her full lips are in a tight line, her eyes leering at the man.

"What's wrong?" He whispers.

"I don't trust him."

Rick looks from Michonne back to the pilot as he starts to speak again.

"I am Philip Blake! The co-pilot of Flight 1023."

"IS HELP COMING?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"There was a tropical storm. First pilot John Flynn, tried to get us above the storm but the plan was strike by lightening which caused electrical problems and in turn we lost one of the engines."

"IS HELP COMING?"

"As soon as we entered in the storm, we sent out a distress call with our latitude and longitude to the control tower in Atlanta. When we were hit by lightning we sent another SOS signal not only to Atlanta but to any near air traffic control tower near us. Help should be coming but I do not know how long it can possibly take. We-"

"WHERE WAS THAT? WHERE ARE WE?"

"Somewhere near the Burmuda Triangle. We…"

"Fuck! Great the Bermuda Triangle. This shit is straight out of a horror movie," Glenn comments loudly for the others around him to hear.

Daryl focus moves from the pilot Phillip to Glenn then to his pregnant wife as she navigates the crowd of survives with Rick's son besides her. Her hair is blown out in wild untamed curls, her eyes are serious and she walks with her hands protectively over her extended stomach. Daryl's hearts flutter at the sight, he hopes their unborn child is okay and hopes that what Phillip says about help coming is true. Sasha comes to a stop and settles beside Daryl and leans tiredly against him. He takes in her eyes and with a tilt of his head asks if she's okay. She gives him a tiny nod and steps closer to him.

Carl leaves Sasha's side and inserts himself in between Michonne and his father. Rick smiles down at his son and place his hand on his shoulder before he can give the pilot Phillip his attention again, Carl speaks.

"I don't like him."

Rick looks back at his son who glares at the pilot. When he looks up he locks eyes with Michonne, who looks at him with a knowing look in her eyes. He makes a mental note that both his son and this woman who he has an indescribable connection with do not trust the pilot, Phillip Blake. With the knowledge Rick listens and watches Phillip with vigilant eyes and ears.

Philip continues on with his speech, Rick watches as the man takes on the mantle of leadership and starts to dole out commands to the survivors. Once his speech is concluded it is clear to all that gather that Phillip Blake is the self-proclaim leader of the survivors and from the look of the majority, people accepts his claim. This unsettles Rick and as he glances around to Michonne, Carl, Daryl, Sasha and Glenn they all look perturb by the man's proclamation.

People disbands and starts on the tasks assigned by Phillip while Rick and his small group move towards the tree line.

"Who died and made him boss?" Glenn asks.

"No one spoke up!"

Glenn whips around and takes in the voice that chimes in from behind him. A blush crosses his face as he takes in the woman he saved earlier, "Maggie."

"Hey, sorry to intrude," She says with a nod.

"Everyone this is Maggie Greene," Glenn introduces. Hello, nods, and names are exchange before Glenn asks, "How's your sister? And Dad? Did you find your brother?"

"Daddy is still broken up by Ethel's death. Beth is okay but we can't find Josh."

"I'll help you look for him," Glenn offers.

"Thank you."

"What are we going to do? I don't like him, he's bossy and weird. He smiles but it is a weird smile," Carl says.

"It doesn't reach his eyes," Michonne states, "He smiles but it doesn't reach or sit right in his eyes."

"Yea that!" Carl exclaims, "It is like he's trying too hard to be nice."

"If you have to try that hard something is not right!" Maggie says.

"Or you're hiding something," Michonne observes.

"So what now?" Glenn ask, "Do we just fall in line?"

"Fuck that! I ain't falling in line with shit," Daryl says.

"Daryl, language… there's a kid here," Sasha chides him before glancing at Carl.

Daryl blushes and tosses Carl an apologetic look. Carl only shrugs and shifts his attention to his dad.

"We can start our own group, away from them," Carl suggests.

"No… I don't trust him either but he's right about a few things. Right now it is best if we stay together. We're stronger that way. We also must assume he's telling the truth about calling out for help before we crashed. Isolating ourselves will only cause conflict among the survivors and it can possibly cut us off from getting information we may need. If he wants to take the lead let him but we will not follow him blindly. We stick to our plan; finding food and drinkable water, salvage anything usable from the plane, and get a roster of the survivors with any usable skills."

The others agree with his assessment and the original plan. They break away starting on their tasks before they lose the day light of the second day.

"You're a natural."

Rick watches Carl walk off with Glenn before he turns to Michonne, there's a small smile on the edge of her lips. He steps in close to her and has to stop himself from stealing a quick kiss from her soft looking lips.

"I'm a natural at what?"

"At being a leader."

He chuckles and moves closer to her before he shakes his head disagreeing with her.

"You know what I like best about you?"

"I'm humble?"

Michonne smiles, the urge to kiss her is almost all consuming. She closes the distance between them and reach up and cups his cheek, then slowly the pad of her thumb slips across his bottom lip.

"Your smile. I like the warmth of your smile and how it shines in your eyes."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, sorry about the short chapter. As always thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and commenting. I know I say this all the time but I truly appreciate it. Thank you!**


End file.
